


The Timid Pet - Part 1

by flickawhip



Series: The Timid Pet [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: See the title.RP fic.





	The Timid Pet - Part 1

Leia had smiled softly as she approached the girl sat quietly sobbing in the corner, her owner had left her and she was shivering, her touch was soft on the girl's cheek. 

"Shhh, little one..."

She had moved away, moving to find the girl's owner, leaving her husbands behind her even as she moved to make the bargain work, smiling as she bought the girl, moving away to pick up a dress and a collar, buying them too before moving to dress the girl, unlocking the girl's chain and replacing it with a collar, moving to clip a lead onto the girl and lead her away. 

Upon getting the girl home she had left the boys chatting downstairs and lead the girl to her rooms, locking the door behind them before moving to stroke the girl's cheek. 

"You alright, little one?"

The girl, lost, confused, scared and with her scenes overloaded and emotionally overwhelmed simply began to shake and softly sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh, shhh sweet thing."

Leia soothed, kneeling before moving to stroke her cheek again gently. 

"Shhh sweet girl."

Mary-Ann looked at her through her tears.

 

"Wh....who are you?"  
"Leia... Leia Lutherian. Your new owner Sweetpea."

Mary-Ann's eyes widened and she mewed in confusion.  
"What's wrong baby?"

"Whats going on?"

Mary-Ann mewed, now totally confused.  
"You were sold, little one."

"Wh....what are you going to do with me?"

"Protect you little one..."

Leia murmured, stroking her cheek gently. 

"Let me take care of you sweet girl?"

Mary-Ann blinked and let Leia stroke her slowly beginning to trust this woman. 

"Lie back sweetie, get some rest."


End file.
